


Full stop.

by Emeryslastbraincell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Modern Merlin AU, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryslastbraincell/pseuds/Emeryslastbraincell
Summary: If Uther knew what Arthur and Merlin were up to on the business trips, he'd have Merlin's head on a silver platter.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Full stop.

Arthur and Merlin were lying, intertwined on top of a blanket on the balcony of Arthur's hotel room. It was the second business trip of the month, and Arthur had convinced Uther that it was necessary to have Merlin go with him on both of them.

Arthur was lying on his back and Merlin was lying on top of him, head on his chest, a hand on Arthur's stomach. Arthur was touching the back of Merlin's hand gently, drawing small circles on it.

Merlin sighed in content, closing his eyes he listened to Arthur's heartbeat "I wish it could always be like this" Merlin spoke ever so softly, fearing he ruined the moment, which he realized he did once he felt Arthur's movements stop. it was a touchy subject and Merlin knew it, but they had been running off to business trips for months now and he wanted- no, he needed more, and he knew Arthur wanted it too. But he also knew that Arthur wasn't ready to come out and it was okay, it wasn't his place to force Arthur out before he was mentally prepared for it. 

"Merlin" Arthur whispered sadness coating his voice. "I know, I know. I just- sometimes I wish we could be like this all the time." Merlin prepped himself up on his elbow and put his palm on Arthur's chest, not missing the way Arthur shivered under his touch. He smiled tiredly- that's what he was; tired. it was not uncommon for men to have relationships with other men, it was the 21st century, for crying out loud.

Arthur caressed Merlin's cheek and kissed him softly, "I know it's hard, but I'm not ready yet and I want to-" Merlin huffed. They've been through this "Yeah, yeah, to protect me, I know. Do you think I want to be beheaded for loving someone? No. I just wish things could be different, you know?" Merlin felt a blush rise up to his ears when he saw the expression on Arthur's face. They had never used the word 'love' though that's how they both felt about each other. 

"You love me?" he asked with a big grin on his face, "Don't let it get to your head, we both know it's already as big as your waist" Merlin poked Arthur's stomach and earned a big, genuine laugh from Arthur.

"You know he wouldn't behead you, that's so 16th century" he laughed even harder, "He might not kill me but firing me is as bad! What would happen to my lawyer dreams if everyone found out I got fired by the Uther Pendragon? Huh? and that I never got further than being an assistant to his son? and that the reason I got fired was that I was shagging Uther's son, my boss. The world would never take me seriously" Merlin was explaining like the world was ending and Arthur couldn't do anything but laugh. "Don't you fucking laugh" Merlin warned and Arthur turned back to looking at the stars. 

"I just hope you know that I will be here for as long as you want me and when you're ready I'm ready." Merlin continued, he had told Arthur thousands of times that he was willing to wait for him to be ready and he meant it, every single time "I love you too" Arthur whispered and Merlin smiled forgetting his worries, for now. "I know you do" They went back to lying like they were and just enjoyed each other's company.

Merlin saw a shooting star and pointed at it, "You know when I was a child, my mother used to tell me that if you saw a shooting star you could wish for anything and it would come true" He smiled at the memory.

"Mother?" Merlin asked, "Yes, sweetie?" She looked at her son. They were lying on a field after watching a sunset. This was how they usually spent Merlin's father's birthday.

"What's that?" He pointed at the sky as a shooting star flew through the sky, "That's a shooting star. When your father and I met we came to this same field to look at the stars together. He told me that you could wish anything on a shooting star and it would come through, as long as you didn't tell anyone what you wished for" She explained, stroking her 7-year-old son's hair.

"She also told me that it was possible to communicate using the wind." He continued, "What do you mean 'communicate using the wind'? Do you mean, like, with magic?" Arthur asked, whispering the part about magic, obviously teasing Merlin. Merlin was superstitious, but he couldn't help it.

Merlin shook his head, "No, not magic. I know it sounds silly, and the more I think of it, it sounds like complete bull, but my mother explained that if you whispered to the wind the person you tried to reach could hear your whisper and do something back, like send back a hug and you could feel the wind hugging you. My mother used to do it with my father when he was on a long business trip." He explained to Arthur, and Arthur taking in every word Merlin spoke.

"We should go to sleep, yeah? Tomorrow we have a long drive back to London" Arthur nudged Merlin. Merlin got up from where they were laying and helped Arthur up.  
They both got ready for bed and laid under the doonas on Arthur's bed. 

"Good night, love" Arthur planted one last kiss on Merlin's lips before turning off the light, "Good night" Merlin whispered back, thinking about the fury he'd face if Uther ever found out that only one of the two rooms they booked was used.

The next day went by slowly, which was good for Merlin and Arthur. The longer it took for them to get back to London, the longer they could spend time together.  
Sure, they could always spend time at Arthur's or Merlin's, but never truly felt safe dating in London, so they kept their distance, just in case.

"Hey, I really enjoyed our time together," Arthur said as he stopped the car at Merlin's apartment building "Me too. When's the next trip?" Merlin smiled at Arthur full of hope to do this again soon. "Don't know yet, father might ask me to run some errands soon, so hopefully it requires a few nights stay somewhere nice," Arthur answered truthfully. 

"Well, until then, my love" Merlin sighed dramatically before unfastening his seatbelt and giving a quick peck on Arthur's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," He said and got up from the passenger seat. He got his bags from the boot and gave a little wave before disappearing inside the apartment. Arthur smiled all the way home, but the smile dropped as soon as he saw Uther's car at his driveway. "An here we go again." He sighed and rubbed his face, already feeling the stress he got rid of during his two-day 'holiday' build back up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
